


Pieces of a Wolf's Soul

by Acethecardplayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acethecardplayer/pseuds/Acethecardplayer
Summary: A girl who has an unlikely future, combined with that of a future of a dying planet. Can she and a group of people she barely knows help save this planet from destruction?
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

It all started when I was around 4 years old. I was with my mum, on what seemed like a normal, unfortunately gloomy, rainy day. I live in Cardiff, Wales. If you have heard of this place, congrats! If you haven’t… USE GOOGLE! I mean, whaaat? There’s no brand deals here… ha ha ha…. Oh, look flying T-Rex’s! But getting back on track, we were going shopping at the shopping center when this big storm started. My mum’s response was immediate. She dropped the can she was holding and ran out with me in her arms.

“Mummy? Are you okay?” I asked in a scared voice.

She looked at me with a panic in her eyes. She set me down and got on her knees.

“Darling, I need you to listen to me. You need to run as fast and as far away from here as you can. Do you understand?” She asked, her brilliant teal eyes boring into my flame-colored ones.

I nodded and said, “I think so…”.

My mum’s face relaxed for a split second before there was a clap of thunder and the whole sky lit up. An array of colors shined in the sky, painting the clouds. Then, black shapes appeared to fall from the brilliantly colored sky. The shapes landed in front of mum and me. They were wolves, with fur as black as night, and eyes as red as blood.

“GO, GO NOW SIGURIA!” Mum shouted, standing up protectively in from of me. With that, I took off into the woods behind the parking structure, running as fast as I could. That was the last time I saw my mother.

But it would not be the last time I saw the wolves with blood-colored eyes. I vowed to never forget those eyes as long as I lived.

“That was quite the dream, wasn’t it?” I muttered sourly to the woman sitting adjacent to me as I lay down on a couch. She was pretty, despite her age. Her eyes were brown, a warm chocolate brown to be exact. 

She smiled warmly at me, “I certainly haven’t heard something like it before. In all my years in the clinic, the craziest thing that ever happened was, a man came into the clinic because he couldn't find his car and started freaking out because he thought that he was stuck here forever.” She chuckled.

I gave a small smile, and I sighed as I sat up.

"After that happened, you moved to New York, then Colorado and then Seattle correct?" She questioned, looking at her clipboard. 

I nodded, "Yeah, Dad couldn't stay in Cardiff after the 'accident', but if I didn't move, then I wouldn't have met Damion and Leon." I mused.

"Now, you spoke of them once before, are they close?" She asked. 

I grinned, "Oh they are pinning over each other and they are so oblivious! Honestly, it is great messing with them!"

Dr. Murin chuckled.

My smile faltered after a moment.

“Am I crazy, Dr. Murin?” I asked her out of the blue.

She looked at me directly in the eyes and said, “No, Siguria, you were a four-year-old trying to cope with the sudden loss of your mother, that happened right in front of you!”

I put my head in my knees and clutched my hair in my hands.

“I-I just think that I am crazy because my body just reacts weirdly to storms and thunder, and I have a mini panic attack every time there is a clap of thunder!” I sniffle, and blink back tears I didn’t know had formed.

Dr. Murin noticed this and handed me a few tissues. “Its PTSD Siguria, you will often have flashbacks at the smallest things sometimes.” she said in a soft kind voice. 

I looked at her, disbelief painted on my face, “But, I’m not a soldier, I haven’t been to war… how can I have PTSD?” Dr. Murin smiled sympathetically and replied, “PTSD is a mental health condition that's triggered by a terrifying event, either experiencing it or witnessing it.” Ugh, stupid psychoanalysis dictionary!

“How long did it take you to memorize that?” I muttered under my breath.

Dr. Murin chuckled, "About 7 years or so, you kind of lose track after year 4." 

I raised an eyebrow, and sighed as I stood up. "same time next week then?" Dr. Murin asked, holding her arm out for a handshake. I nodded and shook her hand. 

"See you next week Doc..." I said as I walked out.

"Be safe on your walk home Siguria" She called out before the door closed. 


	2. Chapter 1

I gasped as I sat up in my bed, drenched in sweat.

Another nightmare.

I sighed, “That is the third time this week.” I thought.

I looked at the clock, in big red numbers it read 4:35 am.

I groaned as I flopped down back on my bed. “I really don't want to get out of bed today”, I thought. I grimaced as my head started filling up with all the responsibilities that I have, and then all the things I have to do. I grumbled as I got out of bed, I picked up my favorite jumper, pulled it over my pj's shirt and went downstairs. I sighed and grabbed a piece of bread and put it in the toaster. I put on the kettle for tea and as I was waiting, I went to go get dressed. I got my uniform on, then put some earrings in, brushed my hair and put my beanie on. When I was done dressing, I heard the kettle whistling, and I went and poured the water in the teapot. Just then the toaster popped, and I grabbed the piece of toast and started eating it. I was bored, so I hopped up on the counter and started texting Mariea, my best girl friend, actually my only girlfriend. "Hey Mari, sorry if I wake you up again. I am super bored so I'm just gonna go look at some vines or something." After I sent the text, I poured two cups of tea, one with just milk and one with both milk and sugar. I took the tea with just milk and opened the door to my father’s bedroom.

I set the tea down on the bedside table and kissed his cheek, “Bye Papa. See you tonight” I whispered. He groaned and mumbled, “Bye Siggy, see you tonight. Have fun at school.” I smiled and closed the door. After finishing my tea, I grabbed my bookbag, put my jacket on and went out the door. I locked it and sat down and got my roller blades on, like every morning. I put my earbuds in and started playing a classical piece that helps me keep my focus. I got up and started skating to school. I was quite good according to Damion and Leon.

Now I know what you are thinking, Siguria, when is the action going to start?! This is so boring! Well, I am getting there, calm down.

As I skated down my street, I started to get lost in thought, when on my left there was a rustle in a bush. I skidded to a halt and stared into the bush, my eyes going wide in curiosity.

“Hello? Is someone there?” I asked to one in particular.

There was a snap of a branch and I got ready to fight if need be, finding the familiar stance from my Krav Maga training.

‘Okay Sig, remember your training, arms up, no shifting your weight unevenly, even breathing, head up and be calm… never stressed or anxious.'

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I grabbed it, twisted it hard, and flipped the attacker over and crouched on their back, holding their arm back. A snarling expression painted on my face.

“Oi, baka, it’s me! It’s Damion!” I blinked, oops.

I smiled sheepishly, and replied “Sorry Damion, I didn’t see you, and don’t call me an idiot! How was I supposed to know that you were behind me!”

He huffed and said, “Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I was calling you on your phone for two minutes! Also, can you get off me? You are suffocating me!” “Oh right” I chuckled and got off of him and helped him up. “Sorry” I giggled. He glared at me, then burst into fits of laughter.

When we finally caught our breath, I asked, “So, did he call?”

Damion blinked, his cheeks suddenly flushed a deep red as he nodded and said, “Y-Yeah, he did.” I grinned widely and thought, OMG IS MY OTP FINALLY GOING CANNON?! I NEED TO KNOW THE DEETS!’ I must have been grinning like a bloody idiot while thinking this.

“…And? What did he say?” I asked. Damion smiled shyly, his trainers were apparently very interesting, before saying, “We just talked about school and maths class really. N-Not much else.” I raised an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes. “Okay fine, we talked until 2 am. Happy now?” I nodded. “Very!” DANG IT! MY OTP IS NOT CANNON YET! COME ON DAMION! HOW LONG MUST YOU MAKE ME SUFFER! We started off to school, chatting about random things, when suddenly, “OHHHHHHH LOOOOKKK AT THE WITTLE KITTY!!!! WHO HAS SOFT FUR?! YOU DO WITTLE GUY! AND LOOK AT THOSE PAWS! SO PINK! AHH I COULD JUST DIE!” Leon screamed behind us.

I looked at Damion, and he looked at me. “I CALL PETTING HIM FIRST!” Damion booked his way over to his boyfriend, I mean boy-friend, and the kitty. I pouted and skated after him. “No fair mate you left me in the dust!” I said to him, but Damion was already petting the kitty’s belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two! It was mainly filler before the really epic stuff coming in the later chapters!


	3. Chapter 2

“Alright mates, we gotta go. Hurry or the Professor will have our heads, and your ass Damion.” I said jokingly. Damion glared at me playfully and stuck out his tongue. “You meanie, he knows I’m gay, so what?” he asked. Leon looked troubled and mumbled something under his breath. I grinned and thought, _“revenge for not making my OTP cannon Leon!”_

As the boys ran, and I skated, I felt some weird energy around us. It felt like the energy when… no it can’t be. I looked up at the sky and breathed a sigh of relief, no rain clouds. Leon noticed my distress and walked over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him, a dazed expression on my face. “I feel really weird Lion…” I mumbled. Leon smirked, and replied, “Lion? You haven’t called me that nickname in years! I missed it!” I huffed, and playfully shoved him.

I thought about my dream last night, and said, “Hey guys? I need to tell you about something.” They both looked at me with concern. “You had the dream again, didn’t you?” Damion asked. I nodded and replied, “Yeah, I did, expect it was even more real. I-It was like I was reliving it all over again. I feel like I am going crazy because I am so paranoid about every little thing moving. I am constantly looking up in the sky for thunder clouds, thinking they have returned!” I sighed. _‘I am going crazy…’_ I thought to myself.

“Oi, Sig, you aren’t going crazy! Stop the negative thinking!” Leon said, while comically shaking my shoulders.

Unfortunately, he forgot about my skates, and as I felt myself falling, I smirked and pushed him against Damion so he would land on top of him! I am internally applauding myself for setting up Daleon... Leonian? I still haven't decided what ship name they should have. Readers I need guidance! 

Oh man, I will never forget the reaction that they both had!

Leon's POV: 

I saw Siguria's skates start to slip out from under her and I realized I was still holding on to her shoulders. 'Great, floor, meet my face' I thought sarcastically. But as I was accepting the death of my fine face, I felt Sig push me hard.

'Awe she saved my face! Wait a minute! She... pushed me against...DAMION! FUCK! OH NO...' I was internally swearing up a storm at Siguria.

"Hey, I-I uh...." I blushed when I looked at Damion to apologize when I realized what position we were in.

He was underneath me... I was straddling him... my crush... 'Siguria, say your prayers, someone is going to have hell to pay!'

I realized that I was staring into his eyes... 'So' "pretty" I said the last part out loud.

Damion blinked, blushing crimson. He stuttered, "P-Pretty?"

Fuck...

I laughed nervously, while awkwardly getting off of him and said, "Yeah, we uh, landed pretty close, huh?"

He sat up, a flash of disappointment appeared in his eyes for a split second then disappeared just as quickly. I got up and offered him my hand, he took it.

I noticed he held it for a little too long before he let go, a faint blush on his face. He wouldn't look at me.

'hmm weird'

It was then we both remembered Siguria. We both turned around to find her... *insert one those anime sweat drops* laughing her ass off...

Damion and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Payback?" I said.

He nodded a spark of mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Payback!"

We both ran at Siguria, who quickly realized she was so screwed and quickly said, "Haha, I'm in danger" and started to skate as fast as she could in the split second we gave her. We both caught up to her quickly and tackled her. We all neglected to notice the forest line turning into a hill.

We all rolled down the hill, it was littered with dead leaves and snapped branches.

I felt my arm get scraped more than once. I closed my eyes, hoping it would end soon. It ended a few seconds after I thought that actually!

We were all out of breath, panting from the fact that we landed in a pile, Damion and I were on top! Our plan worked! With a few mishaps of course, but we looked at each other in triumph.

We both high fived each other, but we noticed that something was wrong.

Third POV:

"Sig?" Damion asked, looking worried. She didn't respond.

They both got off of her, she didn't move. "Shit!" Damion exclaimed. "We killed her!"

Leon rolled his eyes, "relax, I know how to check" He took out a pocket knife from his book bag, and undid the blade. Damion started freaking out, his anxiety flaring. "OH NO!" He shouted, "You are not going to use that on her!" Leon glared at him, and just placed the knife under her nose, the blade part facing him. Fog appeared on the blade.

He sighed in relief, "She's alive. She is just unconscious."

Damion relaxed a bit and for the first time, looked around. He gasped at what he saw. "L-Leon..." Leon grunted in reply, still tending to Siguria. "Leon, get over here!" Leon groaned annoyed but walked over to where Damion was standing. He gasped as well.

They were so focused on the sight, they didn't realize Siguria had regained consciousness. She groaned and sat up, taking it slow because she felt abnormally weak. She HATED feeling weak.

"Guys?" She questioned quietly. She noticed that they were standing, mouths open, gaping at something. She shrugged to herself and walked over there. She looked at her mates and then what they were looking at.

As soon as she looked at it, she saw something...

A wolf...

A huge light blue wolf...

Looking right at her... Piercing her very soul... then it spoke...

'You must help me, young one... Find the others... find the other five chosen... be ready... I will find you.'

'H-How are you talking to me?' Siguria replied shell shocked

'You have a piece of my soul... a piece that will lead you to the others... you must find them' The beautiful wolf's voice started to fade.

'WAIT! Why me?!' Siguria questioned. It was too late.

The three friends snapped out of the trance they were in and looked at each other.

"D-Did you both see that?" Siguria questions.

"Woah..." Leon said quietly. She looked in front of her to see her crystal necklace that her mother gave her one day was levitating in front of her. She turned to the two people she had called friends for over a decade, her childhood friends, who stuck with her through everything, and she with them.

She gasped, their necklaces, much like her own, but colored differently. Damion's was colored yellow, and Leon's was colored green.

They were glowing and levitating... they seemed to be pulsing, almost like a heartbeat...

Three pieces of a wolf's soul...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2! Sorry for the long break between chapters, I was on holiday in San Diego! My cousin got married! (Bloody Hell, finally, I thought they would never get married!) 
> 
> Also, (me: slaps the back of Siguria's head, "WHAT HAS YOU DONE YOU FOOL! YOU KNOW NEVER TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL... WAIT... CAN THEY HEAR ME? ON BY THE ANCIENTS... I AM SOOO SCREWED!" runs away screaming. Siguria: "Wow, they are so weird but, I did deserve that head slap, but I didn't know it would hurt that much!")


	4. Chapter 3

Siguria’s POV:  
I stood there, shocked. Did that really just happen? I slowly turned to Damion and Leon, noting their shocked expressions.   
“I’m going to take a wild guess and say that we all saw the same thing?” I muttered.   
They nodded.   
“So, what are we going to do now?” I asked, fumbling with my necklace.   
Leon had a thoughtful look on his face, and said, “Well, the real question is do you believe what we all saw?”   
“Oh, you pups are so adorable!” A kind voice floated through my head. My eyes widened and I spun around in a circle a few times, trying to find the source.   
“What the hell? Who are you? How are you talking to me? Why are you talking to me? AM I CRAZY?! I NEED TO GO BACK TO THERAPY ASAP!” I babbled panicked.  
“Calm your thoughts young pup, I mean you no harm, and to answer your many questions,” A musical laugh was heard. “I am using the piece of my soul to communicate to you pup. Your littermates can hear us as well.”   
“My littermates? Oh, you mean my friends…” I said, looking at my best friends.   
“Okay, so let me get this straight” Damion said, disbelief painted his normally joyous toned voice. “You are a telepathic entity, that has split your soul into parts, and there is something else going on, right? So, what does that have to do with us?”   
I heard a chuckle from the voice, “I knew you would be the one to ask those questions little pup, Damion is it? To answer the questions, I am a physical being, but I am using telepathy as I cannot leave my world to search for the other parts of my soul as of this time.”  
Leon looked puzzled, “Hang on, you said, world, don’t you mean Earth?”   
The musical voice paused, and replied, “Earth? Where is that? I know of my world and only a few others, but I have never heard of Earth.”   
I thought about the information the she-wolf had given us, pondering the meaning behind the events so far, when I realized something. “Wait, you never gave us your name!” I said suddenly. “Ah, yes, the matter of names is an important one, I suppose. Forgive me, my name is Jalaria I am the only pup of the late Alpha male and the Alpha female in my pack.” Her tone was somber and quiet. “Well Jalaria, would you mind telling us how we got pieces of your soul?” Leon asked her kindly. She agreed and started with her tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long and this chapter is so short, but yeah, inspiration is low at the moment...


End file.
